El Mundo Según Kaido
by WingzemonX
Summary: Todos sueñan con su mundo perfecto, un mundo donde las cosas sean como uno quiere, y puedan cumplirse sus espectativas. Este sentimiento será usado por parte de un grupo de personas, para tratar de obtener el poder que buscan...


REVOLUTIONARY GIRL UTENA_  
"EL Mundo Según Kaido"_

Por:  
Wing Beelezemon

_"Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, había una pequeña princesa, la cual estaba sufriendo por la muerte de sus amados padres. Entonces, apareció un príncipe, montado en un caballo blanco. Era una figura galante con una dulce sonrisa, que envolviendo la princesa con un aroma a rosas y secando las lágrimas de sus ojos, le dijo: 'Pequeña, vas a tener que soportar toda esta pena y esta tristeza que llevarás contigo. Pero nunca pierdas esta nobleza y esta fuerza cuando crezcas.' Y colocando un anillo en su dedo continuó: 'Esto es para que recuerdes el día de hoy', '¿Nos volveremos a ver algún día?', le pregunto la princesa, y él contestó 'La sortija te guiará hacía mí, con ella estarás siempre a mi lado.' ¿Ese anillo que él le dio era un anillo de compromiso como ella creía? Es posible, pero de todos modos, la princesa quedó tan impresionada por aquel príncipe, y lo buscó con tanto vigor, que decidió transformarse en uno ella misma... Pero¿Fue una buena idea...?"_

¡Qué bonito dibujo hiciste Kaido-kun! – Escuchó de pronto que la voz de su amiga le decía al frente de él. Rápidamente alzó la mirada, siendo su cabello en un tono rosado lo primero que sus ojos miran a través del cristal transparente de sus anteojos.

Gracias Utena-chan – Le respondió él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El chico se encontraba sentado a la sombra de uno de los árboles del jardín, con su cuaderno de dibujo en sus manos. En la hoja blanca, se veía la imagen de varios árboles, un cielo alumbrado con un sol redondo y brillante, y en medio de todo un lago de cristal. La chica caminó hasta colocarse a lado de su compañero, para luego sentarse.

¡Ese es un sitio muy lindo Kaido! – Mencionó ella – ¿De dónde lo copiaste?

De ninguna parte – Le contestó – Yo lo invente.

¿He¿Tú sólo inventaste todo ese paisaje¡Qué talentoso eres!

Gracias, pero yo no lo creo. Sólo dibujo las cosas como me gustaría que fueran. Siempre he pensado que un mundo creado por una persona puede ser más divertido y bello que el mundo real.

¿Más divertido y bello¿Y por eso siempre dibujas Kaido?

Sí. Sé que algún día lograré que mi mundo inventado sea mi mundo real. Este es mi sueño Utena-chan…

Todo estaba muy callado. La Academia Othori se encontraba aparentemente sola, ya que no se escuchaban los pasos o las voces de sus estudiantes en ningún sitio. El sol se ocultaba a lo lejos, tiñendo el cielo de rojo. Sobre esté manto rojo, se distingue la silueta oscura de un edificio, tan silencioso, y tan oscuro.

¿Se han acabado las oportunidades? – Se escucha de pronto que una voz dice desde el centro de una habitación completamente oscura.

De pronto, una luz se enciende, alumbrando un poco el sitio. La luz provenía del fondo de lo que parecía ser una pecera, de vidrios transparentes y llena hasta la mitad de lo que parecía ser agua. En el centro de la pecera, se encontraba de pie una rosa, una rosa de pétalos negros.

Parado a lado de éste objeto, estaba una persona, de cabello en un tono claro y corto, de piel oscura y vestido con un traje de color rojo claro. El extraño tenía su mano en el interior de la pecera, con sus dedos a lado de aquella rosa, pero sin tocar el agua debajo de ella. Al frente, dándole la espalda, estaba un hombre alto, de cabello de color rosa claro hasta sus hombros, piel blanca y vestido con un traje de saco azul oscuro y unos pantalones blancos.

No, Aún no – Responde el hombre de traje azul – Todavía nos queda una espada que no hemos utilizado.

¿Una espada? – Preguntó el otro, sin quitar sus ojos de la Rosa Negra.

Sólo debemos encontrar a aquel que sea capaz de usarla. Y entonces la Prometida de la Rosa será historia…

La luz de la pecera se apaga de pronto, dejando en completa oscuridad a la habitación una vez más.

Era plena mañana en la Academia, y los alumnos empezaban a participar en sus tareas diarias como de costumbre. Alrededor de la cancha de basketball, parecía haber un gran alboroto, ya que una gran cantidad de gente estaba alrededor de ésta, aparentemente viendo algo.

En la cancha jugaban dos equipos. Sin embargo, uno de los dos se encontraba muy reducido. Una larga y rosada cabellera se abría paso entre los jugadores, controlando con gran destreza el balón de juego. Los chicos intentaban con gran esfuerzo de detenerlo, pero les era inútil, ya que se las arreglaba con gran facilidad para moverse y burlar su defensa. Al llegar al área de tiro, dio un largo salto en el aire, impulsando el balón hacía arriba. Éste se depositó delicadamente en el aro, dándole un punto a su favor.

¡Bien hecho señorita Utena! – Se escuchaban que gritaban varias de las chicas entre la multitud, apoyando.

La persona que acababa de encestar se paró firme, volteando a ver hacía su público. Se trataba de una chica alta, de largo cabello rosa, piel blanca y ojos grandes y azules.

¡Vamos chicos! – Les gritó la joven, apuntándolos con su dedo – ¿Eso es lo mejor que el equipo de basketball puede hacer?

¡No puede ser! – Dijo uno de los chicos que estaban jugando – Está ella sola y aún así ya esta a una canasta de ganarnos.

Tranquilos todos – Dijo otro, un chico alto y de complexión fornida. – Aún le falta encestar una última vez, y nosotros tenemos el balón.

Al mismo tiempo que esto ocurría, una persona, ignorante aún no lo que ocurría, se encontraba caminando por el pasillo exterior, mismo que pasaba a lado de las canchas. Se trataba de un joven alto, de cabello negro y corto, piel blanca y un par de anteojos en su rostro. Vestía además un traje de chaleco y pantalones negros, que era diferente al uniforme que usaban los hombres de la escuela. De pronto, cuando pasó por el sitio de las canchas, notó de inmediato el alboroto que había.

¿Qué pasará ahí? – Se preguntó así mismo.

La chica de cabello rosa estaba de pie en el área de tiro. Al otro lado de la cancha, los cinco chicos del equipo la miraban. El de hasta adelante era el que tenía el balón, botándolo consecutivamente contra el suelo. Sin previo aviso, comenzó a correr al frente, sin perder nunca el balón de juego. La joven se quedó de pie, esperando a que llegara hasta donde estaba.

De pronto, el jugador le pasó el balón a otro de su equipo, haciendo que la atención de su oponente se desviara. El que ahora tenía el balón se aproximó al área de tiro, pero fue interceptado. Cuando ella se disponía a atacarlo, él pasó de nuevo el balón hacía el que lo tenía el principio. Para cuando la joven volteó a ver por encima de su hombro, vio que el chico ya estaba en el área de tiro.

Con el balón en sus manos, dio un ligero salto en el aire, lanzando la pelota directo al tablero. El balón ibas directo a la canasta, y parecía que encestaría. En este momento, aquel chico de anteojos se abría paso entre las personas, llegando hasta el frente de toda la multitud.

"Va a entrar" – Pensó el tirador, mientras su cuerpo descendía de regreso al suelo.

Sin embargo, esa seguridad que tenía de que su tiro iba a ser efectivo, se vio muy poco fundamentada. De la nada, vio como una mano se estiraba hacía arriba, deteniendo el movimiento del balón.

¿Qué! – Gritó sorprendido al ver el cuerpo suspendido de la joven de cabello rosado, y su mano extendida hacía arriba.

"¡Utena-chan!" – Pensó el joven de lentes al reconocer a la bloqueadora.

Una vez detenido el tiro, jaló el balón hacía abajo, tomándolo unos segundos entre sus manos para luego salir corriendo, mientras bota la pelota. El chico trató de detenerla, colocándose enfrente de ella. Sin embargo, fácilmente pudo moverse de tal manera que le sacó la vuelta por su derecha. Una vez burlado el primero, siguió corriendo hacía la otra cancha.

¡Vamos¿Qué esperan! – Gritó volteando a ver su equipo – ¡Cúbranla¡No la dejen anotar!

Siguiendo esta orden, todos los jugadores se le echaron encima para poderle cortar el paso. Su intento fue inútil. Con gran sutileza y agilidad, logró abrirse camino entre ellos, hasta llegar a su destino. Estando a pocos metros de la canasta, dio un largo salto en el aire, impulsando hacía el frente. Ante los ojos de todos los jugadores y de los espectadores, clavó el balón directo en la canasta, casi quedando colgada del aro.

Todos se quedaron callados unos segundos, como influenciados por la sorpresa. Sin embargo, de pronto, se oyó por parte de todas las personas un gran grito de entusiasmo ante tal demostración.

¡Rayos! – Se decían así mismo los perdedores de este partido – No sé porque pensamos que lo lograríamos.

La ganadora estaba con su cuerpo agachado, respirando agitadamente para poder agarrar algo de aire.

¡Utena-sama! – Escuchó que alguien le gritaba mientras corría hacía ella. Al darse la vuelta, ve la figura de una chica de piel oscura y cabello morado, que le sonríe al mismo tiempo que le ofrece una toalla de color blanco.

Gracias Henemiya – Le dice la chica mientras se limpia el sudor con la toalla.

Fue un gran partido Utena-sama.

Sí, eso creo.

De pronto, mientras pasaba la tela blanca por todo su rostro, escucha de pronto una voz que parece resaltar de todas las que están resonando en ese momento.

¡Utena-chan! – Escuchó que le gritaba. Al oírlo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, como señal de sorpresa. Rápidamente, bajó su toalla, volteando hacía el frente.

Entre todas las personas vestidas de uniformes verdes, la figura negra de un chico que le agita la mano se hace reasaltar. Ella lo mira con gran asombro en su rostro.

¡Kaido-kun!...

La Academia Othori se localiza en la ciudad de Othori. Esta Academia es una de las más prestigiosas de todas y reúne a varios de los mejores alumnos del país. Al mismo tiempo es un lugar muy misterioso, peor sus mayores misterios pocos lo conocen.

¡Gracias! – Dice una alumna, mientras ella y sus compañeros se alejan, cada uno con un cono de helado en la mano.

Utena Tenjou de 14 años, cursa el 2º Grado de la Secundaria. A diferencia del resto de las chicas de su escuela, ella viste un traje con un saco negro de varón, mismo que a veces le causa problemas con algunos profesores. En su mano trae un cono de vainilla. A su derecha camina una joven de piel oscura y cabello púrpura, corto; en su rostro trae un par de anteojos transparentes. Anthy Henemiya es su compañera de cuarto, y además encargada de las rosas del invernadero de la Academia. Una chica muy callada, pero que a la vez llama la atención de algunos chicos. Su cono era la mitad de vainilla u la otra mitad de chocolate.

Por último estaba una tercera persona. Era un joven alto, de cabello negro y corto, y vestía un uniforme completamente negro; también lleva en sus ojos unos anteojos transparentes, además de que carga en su mano izquierda un cuaderno de grandes hojas. Este chico es Kaido, que acaba de llegar a la ciudad y por lo tanto a la Academia. Sin embargo, parece ser que no viene como estudiante. Su cono también es de vainilla.

¿Así que ustedes se conocen desde hace mucho? – Preguntó Anthy, con una habitual sonrisa.

Hai – Respondió Utena, dando algunas probadas de su cono – Kaido-kun y yo somos amigos desde hace muchos años. Ambos íbamos juntos en la misma primaria y luego secundaria, hasta que me mude a este lugar¿No es así Kaido?

A, sí, así es – Respondió el chico – Por cierto, muchos de la escuela te envían saludos Utena-chan.

¿A mí? – Preguntó sorprendida – Me parece extraño, no creo que haya alguien en mi antigua escuela que me extrañe… ¡Lo siento, quise decir además de ti Kaido.

Descuida, pero lo creas o no hay mucha gente que te recuerda haya. Igual creo que hay muchas personas aquí que te han de admirar mucho¿no es así?

No lo sé, talvez. La verdad creo que hay mucha gente loca en este sitio.

Ambos conversaban tan felices y contentos, como viejos amigos que son. Anthy, por su parte, los miraba con una gran sonrisa.

¡Utena! – Escucharon un grito de pronto. Inmediatamente después, vieron como algo se abalanzaba contra la joven de cabello rosa, subiéndose a su espalda. Utena apenas y se pudo sostener para evitar caer por el empujo.

¡Wakaba! – Dijo la joven mientras trataba de enderezarse – ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Se trataba de una estudiante, vistiendo el mismo uniforme de playera blanca y falda verde que usan todas las mujeres de la Academia. Su cabello era en un tono anaranjado oscuro, agarrado con una cola. La joven estaba montada en la espalda de Utena, con sus manos alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Lamento no haber ido a verte jugar Utena – Decía la joven mientras acariciaba su rostro contra el cabello rosado – Pero ya sabes como son las cosas de una estudiante¡Pero supe que ganaste!

No importa Wakaba, no te preocupes…

En ese momento, la joven de cabello anaranjado vio de reojo a Kaido, que la mirada con extrañes en su expresión.

¿Y tú quien eres? – Preguntó Wakaba, pero su única respuesta fue un grito por parte de su amiga.

¡Wakaba¡Mira lo que hiciste! – Le dijo Utena en un tono algo triste, al tiempo que centraba su atención en su helado tirado en el suelo.

Después de un rato, los cuatro llegaron hasta un árbol del jardín, el mismo en el que normalmente Utena y sus amigas se sientan. A estas alturas, la única que seguía comiendo su helado era Anthy.

Y dime Kaido¿Para que viniste a Othori? – Preguntó Utena, con algo de curiosidad.

Bueno, la verdad viene por la escuela – Respondió con una de sus manos detrás de la cabeza – Debo de hacer un proyecto en esta ciudad, y quise aprovechar para saludarte Utena-chan.

¡Tú siempre tan estudioso Kaido-kun! – Le dijo Utena con algo de entusiasmo.

¿Enserio conoces a Utena-sama desde hace mucho? – Preguntó Wakaba, algo incrédula.

Sí, desde los 7 años creo – Le contestó.

¡Oh¿Y cómo era Utena de pequeña! – Preguntó Wabaka con cierta exaltación en su voz.

¡Wakaba! – Gritó Utena ante esa pregunta.

De hecho creo que no ha cambiado nada – Contestó Kaido, lo que provocó que Utena cayera al suelo por la sorpresa – Aún sigue siendo la misma chica que conocí hace mucho.

¿Qué¿Acaso quieres decir que no he madurado nada? – Le preguntó mientras se levantaba.

No, no me refiero a eso. Digo que sigues teniendo esa misma actitud rebelde y algo rudo.

¿Ruda!

Y… también sigues manteniendo esa fuerza y coraje…

Las palabras de Kaido eran algo serias, lo que llamó mucho la atención de Utena y Wakaba. Anthy, al mismo tiempo, parecía mantenerse algo apartada de la conversación, mientras seguía consumiendo poco a poco su bocadillo. De pronto, Anthy centra su atención en el cuaderno de Kaido, que había dejado en el suelo a su lado.

¿Eso es un cuaderno de dibujo? – Preguntó la joven mientras lo tomaba.

¿He, Sí… pero… - Kaido trató de decir algo, pero parecía algo nervioso.

¿Trajiste tus dibujos Kaido-kun! – Le preguntó Utena, mientras se acercaba a Anthy para poder ver de cerca el cuaderno – ¿Tienes nuevos dibujos hechos?

Sí, pero… - Sin dejarlo decir nada, las tres chicas comenzaron a chequear los dibujos.

El primero de ellos era un hermoso paisaje, muy bien detallado, con árboles, montañas, un sol, nubes y un lago.

¡Ese paisaje es hermoso! – Mencionó Wakaba al verlo.

Después le dieron vuelta a la hoja. A la siguiente, se encontraba el dibujo de una mujer, de cabello largo hasta su cintura, vistiendo un traje al estilo de una armadura o algo parecido. En la otra hoja había un dibujo de la misma mujer, pero esta vez a color y con diferente posición.

Tu estilo de dibujo ha mejorado mucho con el tiempo Kaido-kun – Le mencionó Utena, mientras seguía viendo.

¡Estos dibujos están muy bien hechos! – Agregó Wakaba – ¿Tú los hiciste sólo o los copiaste de alguna parte?

No, yo los hice solo – Le contestó.

Por supuesto, Kaido dibuja su mundo. – Mencionó Utena, lo que no comprendieron muy bien las otras dos.

¿Su mundo? – Preguntó Anthy.

¿No es así Kaido-kun?

Bueno, sí, algo así. Me gusta dibujar un mundo creado por mí.

¿Un mundo creado por ti? – Preguntó Wakaba – Pues no lo sé, yo nunca aprendí a dibujar cuando era niña, así que supongo que no lo entiendo.

Eso no tiene nada que ver – Le dijo Kaido – Cada uno en el fondo creamos nuestros propios mundos. En estos mundos acostumbramos escondernos a veces del mundo real, y aquí podemos ser quien queramos. Pero a veces pueden ser algo solitarios, ya que normalmente la gente no visita tu mundo, y por eso estás solo todo el tiempo.

Las tres chicas se quedaron algo serias ante estas palabras. Sobre todo Utena, ya que no acostumbraba oír a su amigo hablar de esa manera. De pronto, Utena cambió su expresión.

Pero Kaido-kun, tú no estás solo – Dijo la joven de cabello rosa, sorprendido a su amigo – ¿Acaso olvidas que yo ya he visitado tu mundo?

Ambos se miraron fijamente el uno al otro. Kaido pareció perderse en el azul de los profundos ojos de su amiga. Después de unos segundos, Kaido volvió a sonreír.

Sí, es verdad…

En lo más alto de la Torre de la Rectoría, se encuentra un largo balcón. Este balcón ha sido durante mucho tiempo el punto reunión del Consejo Estudiantil, aquel que se supone controla lo que ocurre en la Academia. En el centro del balcón, hay una pequeña mesa, con tres sillas en ella. En éstas, se encuentran sentados tres alumnos. Una de ellos es una joven de cabello anaranjado, rizado y corto, con un saco de color blanco y pantalones anaranjados. Otro es un joven de cabello azul y corto, que también vestía un saco blanco, pero con pantalones azules. La última, era un joven de cabello rubio y largo, con un traje de color amarillo fuerte y unas botas negras.

En el centro de la mesa, en medio de todos, se encuentra un florero con rosas, unas rosas que extrañamente son de color gris claro.

¿Ni una carta aún? – Preguntó el chico.

Ni una – Responde la joven de cabello anaranjado – Parece que el Fin del Mundo esta concentrado en otras cosas que no somos nosotros.

Mientras ellos dos hablaban, la chica del traje amarillo se encontraba escribiendo algo en un cuaderno frente a ella, aparentemente no ponía mucha atención. El chico peliazul extendió su mano izquierda, en la que traía un cronometro, aplastando rápidamente el botón de éste.

¿Tendrá algo que ver con los Duelistas que están retando a Utena-san últimamente? – Preguntó con algo de duda.

Si fuera así el Fin del Mundo nos estaría utilizando como armas – Agregó la pelirroja – Ya que han usado nuestros corazones como espadas.

¿Crees que sea porque perdimos nuestros duelos?

Es probable – En este momento, voltea a ver a la joven rubio, y nota lo que esta haciendo. – Nanami¿Qué estas haciendo?

¿He? – Fue la respuesta de la joven – Tengo que hacer un reporte de historia para mañana.

¿No tienes a alguien que hace esas cosas por ti? – Le preguntó el chico de azul.

Tsuwabuki esta de incursión, y me dejó aquí con todo mi trabajo.

No te sientas tan mal Nanami – Le mencionó la otra – Al menos por una vez podrás ver como es el mundo.

¿El mundo…?

Ya estaba anocheciendo en Othori. Reunidos en el comedor del dormitorio, se encontraban Utena y Kaido, sentado uno delante del otro. Ambos parecían estar esperando a que se sirviera la cena. Kaido hacía pasar el tiempo, dibujando en su cuaderno con un lapicero de color verde.

¿Cuanto tiempo te quedarás? – Le preguntó Utena.

Un par de días más creo – Le contestó sin quitar los ojos de su cuaderno – Tres como máximo. Debo de estar en la escuela la próxima semana para los exámenes.

Por lo menos podremos pasar estos días como antes – Mencionó contenta – ¿Porqué no te quedas aquí con nosotras?

¿Cómo? – Preguntó sorprendido, alzando la mirada.

Este dormitorio esta totalmente vacío – Agregó – Debe de haber alguna habitación para que te quedes.

¿Olvidas que yo no estudio aquí, si alguien descubre que me dejas dormir aquí sin ser estudiante te expulsarían.

No seas tan negativo Kaido-kun – Le contestó – Tú eres mi mejor amigo y eso esta por encima de cualquier regla de esta Academia.

No insistas Utena¿olvidas que yo ya no soy parte de tu mundo? – Mientras decía esto, Kaido volvía su vista de nuevo al cuaderno. Utena una vez más se sorprendió por el tono de su amigo – Ahora tu mundo esta aquí en esta Academia, y yo nunca desearía que lo dejaras. Después de todo, aquí es donde te encuentras buscando a tu príncipe.

¡Kaido-kun…!

Por cierto¿Cómo va eso?

¿Cómo va… qué?

Lo de tu Príncipe¿Ya lo encontraste?

Bueno…

Ante la pregunta de su amigo, Utena dio un vistazo al sello de su sortija. El sello de la rosa siempre parecía brillar en cuanto cualquier luz lo tocaba. Kaido alzó la mirada, también viendo la sortija en el dedo de Utena.

Aún no estoy segura – Le contestó – En este sitio me han pasado muchas cosas extrañas en realidad. Tú no me creíste al principio lo del mi Príncipe pero… si te dijera lo que he visto en esta Academia, lo más seguro es que me tomarías por loca… o talvez por una mentirosa.

¿Tú mentirosa, de ninguna manera Utena-chan.

¿He?

Si alguien es digna de confianza y de credibilidad, esa eres tú Utena. Tú eres la persona más pura y buena que conozco, y de ninguna manera creo que mentirías en algo. Recuerda que en este momento tú y yo compartimos el mismo coraje y nobleza… que el de tu príncipe.

Cuando volvió a mencionar al Príncipe de Utena, el tono de Kaido se volvió más duro. Sin decir nada más, regresó su mirada hacía su dibujo.

Cuando tengas la suficiente confianza, desearía que me contarás ese otro secreto que tienes… tú sabes que te apoyaré en lo que sea.

Kaido…

Aquí esta la cena Utena-sama – Escuchó de pronto que su compañera de cuarto anunciaba mientras entraba al comedor con una bandeja con platos en ella. Sobre su hombro, traía a su leal Chu-Chu.

Muchas gracias – Mencionó Kaido mientras la servían. – Qué animal más interesante.

Al oír esto, Anthy dirige su atención a su mascota, que esta sobre su hombro devorando una pequeña galleta.

A la mañana siguiente, Kaido estaba de nuevo en la Academia, pero en esta ocasión no había ido para ver a Utena. Mientras el resto de las personas se encontraban en clases, él caminaba por los jardines de la Academia hacía su destino. A su lado, traía varios papeles, fólderes y demás. Entre las cosas, también se encontraba su cuaderno de dibujo.

Kaido caminaba tranquilamente sin prisa, con su mirada algo baja. Aunque no lo reflejara en su rostro, se encontraba pensando detenidamente en muchas cosas. Recordaba a Utena, cuando eran niños, cuando iban a la escuela. Recordaba esa última en que la había visto.

_- "Gracias Kaido. Ahora, tú tienes la misma fuerza que yo obtuve de mi Príncipe, ya que tú eres el amigo que más quiero. Ahora tengo que ir a buscarlo, yo sola…" _

"Utena" – Pensó Kaido mientras seguía caminando.

De pronto, por andar pensando en otras cosas, Kaido tropieza con una persona en su camino, provocando que cayera al piso. Las cosas que traía consigo se cayeron junto con él, así como también algunos papeles que traía la otra persona.

¡Lo siento! – Dijo de inmediato tratando de disculparse – Fue mi culpa.

No te preocupes – Le respondió al alzar la mirada. Kaido se le quedó viendo algo extrañado.

Era un hombre, algo joven, de cabello claro en un tono algo rosado hasta sus hombros, de ojos azules y piel blanca. Vestía un traje azul de mangas largas y unos pantalones blancos. El sujeto pareció notar algo de sorpresa en la mirada del chico.

¿Te sucede algo? – Le preguntó, haciendo que Kaido reaccionara.

No, no es nada… - Le contestó algo nervioso – Es sólo que… creo que me recordó a alguien en quien estaba pensado.

Si estabas pensando en esa persona talvez no fui yo¿no lo crees?

Puede ser…

Ambos comenzaron a juntar sus respectivas cosas. Kaido seguía algo extrañado por la persona con la que acababa de chocar. De pronto, nota algo extraño en su mano derecha: una sortija idéntica a la que usaba Utena.

¡Esa sortija! – Dijo de repente sin poder evitar decirlo en voz alta. El extraño volteó su mirada hacía su mano.

¿Esta? – Preguntó – Es el sello de la escuela, el sello de la rosa¿Te gusta? – Al tiempo que hacía esta pregunta, alzó su mano para que viera la sortija mejor.

Kaido se quedó callado, como tratando de analizar lo que ocurría. Mientras Kaido callaba, el hombre recogió sus papeles y se puso de pie.

Yo soy Souji Mikage, imparto el seminario del Nemuro Memorial.

¿Seminario?

Si tienes algún problema de cualquier tipo puedes ir haya y hablar al respecto.

Bueno, gracias por la invitación, pero no creo tener ningún problema. Además, no soy alumno de esta Academia.

Bueno… - Mikage comenzó a caminar, pasando a la izquierda de Kaido – Podría hacer una excepción por ti.

Sin decir más, siguió caminando, dejando algo extrañado a Kaido, que miraba desde su posición como se alejaba.

Después del encuentro en el Jardín, Kaido se encontraba en el interior de un ascensor, que subía lentamente entre los pisos. Parecía seguir algo pensativo sobre algunas cosas. Después de unos segundos, el pequeño sonido de campana del ascensor indicó que había llegado. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, indicándole que podía pasar.

Kaido dio un paso afuera. El cuarto era de enorme tamaño, con un suelo de color rojo. En el centro, había un gran aparato de color oscuro que se elevaba hasta lo alto. En las paredes había varios arcos que daban al exterior, por donde entraba la luz del sol.

¡Hola! – Comenzó a gritar esperando que le respondieran. – ¿Hay alguien aquí, estoy buscando al Director – Kaido volteó hacía todos lado con gran asombro. – ¡Qué lugar tan grande! – Se dijo así mismo y luego volteó a ver al aparato enorme – "¿Qué es eso¿Es un telescopio?... parece más una especie de proyector."

Tímidamente se acercó a él, colocando su mano sobre el frío metal. El objeto era enorme, alargado y con dos estructuras que parecían esferas. Es cada esfera había unos objetos de cristal como luces.

¿Se te ofrece algo? – Escuchó de pronto que una voz le decía detrás de él. Rápidamente se dio una media vuelta para atrás.

Parados frente a él, se encontraban dos personas, un hombre y una mujer. El hombre era alto, de piel oscura y cabello claro y largo, agarrado con una cola de caballo. Vestía un traje compuesto de una camisa roja de mangas largas y unos pantalones negros. Ella era una mujer de cabello rubio y largo, de ojos grandes y verdes. Traía puesto un vestido largo de color anaranjado.

Sí, siento haber entrado así – Contestó algo perturbado – Vengo de parte del profesor Ishiyaki…

A sí – Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa – Me dijeron que vendrías.

Bueno, creo que yo me retiro para que cumplas con tus obligaciones – Le dijo la mujer acercándose a él para darle un beso en la mejilla – Te veo en la noche.

Cuídate¿quieres?

Como siempre…

En una parte de la habitación, se encontraban dos sillones de color blanco, colocados sobre una alfombra del mismo color. Entre ellos, había una mesa de centro. Kaido y el hombre de piel oscura se encontraban sentados en los sillones, mientras sobre la mesa se encontraban los papeles que Kaido traía consigo.

Yo soy Othori Akio – Dijo el hombre sonriendo.

Mucho gusto… mi nombre es Kaido – Akio notó algo de nerviosismo en las palabras de Kaido.

¿Qué te sucede¿Mi presencia te incomoda?

No, para nada. Es sólo que nunca pensé que el director de una Academia como esta sería una persona tan joven.

Soy más viejo de lo que aparento – Le contestó – Aunque el verdadero director es el padre de Kanae, mi prometida.

¿Prometida?... bien por usted señor, es una chica muy linda.

Gracias. Pero de seguro alguien como tú ha de tener a una chica igual de linda a tu lado¿o no?

¿Yo?... ¿Una chica igual de linda a mi lado…?

_- Pero Kaido-kun, tú no estás solo – Dijo la joven de cabello rosa, sorprendido a su amigo – ¿Acaso olvidas que yo ya he visitado tu mundo?_

Kaido guardó silencio por unos momentos, poniendo una expresión de tristeza o más bien de nostalgia.

¿Te ocurre algo? – Le preguntó Akio.

No, no se preocupe…

No digas eso. Yo conozco esa mirada; esa mirada sólo puede ser causada por una chica¿no es así?

Sí… así es…

Lo sabía. La verdad sigo envidiando a los jóvenes que se pueden dar el lujo de sufrir por problemas del corazón. En el mundo de los adultos ya no se tiene esa ventaja. Con todas las ocupaciones y demás, uno se puede dar tiempo de sentir nostalgia o tristeza. Dime Kaido, esa chica esta en esta escuela¿verdad?

¿Qué?... – Kaido se sorprendió al oír esto – sí, pero… ¿cómo lo supo?

Él no contestó. Simplemente se quedó callado, observándolo. Kaido sentía algo extraño al verlo. De pronto, su expresión de sorpresa cambio a una más dura.

"¡Este hombre!" – Pensó – "¡A este hombre… ya lo había visto antes…!"

En la mente de Kaido apareció de golpe una escena del pasado. Frente a él, se encontraba un hombre, cubierto por completo por una luz brillante y blanca. En la luz, logró distinguir con claridad su silueta… Kaido se le quedó viendo fijamente a Akio, quién a su tiempo lo miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ambos no dijeron nada por unos segundos, hasta que algo rompió el silencio.

¡Hola! – Escucharon que una voz familiar gritaba. Los dos desviaron su mirada en dirección al ascensor. Desde atrás del enorme telescopio, apareció la figura de una persona, de largo cabello rosa y traje negro.

¡Utena! – Dijo Kaido al verla. La chica se le quedó viendo sorprendida.

¿Kaido¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó sin entenderlo.

¿Se conocen? – Preguntó Akio.

Sí, somos viejos amigos de mi antigua ciudad.

¿Enserio, Qué sorpresa¿no?

Por unos instantes más, los dos se miraron fijamente. Kaido lo observaba con dureza, mientras Akio tenía su rostro cubierto por despreocupación.

Después de esa corta visita, Utena y Kaido se retiraron. Ahora vemos a ambos parados en invernadero de rosas, donde se encuentran ayudando a Anthy en el cuidado de sus rosas. Cada uno traía una regadera, con la que delicadamente le echan el agua a las rosas.

El director es un hombre un raro – Mencionó Kaido, sin dejar su tarea.

¿Te parece? – Preguntó Utena – A mí me parece un buen hombre.

No lo sé, hay algo raro en su modo de hablar. Sentí como si tratara de burlarse de mí en cada palabra. Además, creo que ya lo había visto con anterioridad.

No lo creo – Le mencionó Anthy sin voltear a verlo – Akio siempre ha vivido aquí en Othori, y casi nunca se separa de la Academia. Puede que parezca una persona misteriosa pero… siempre ha sido más abierto que yo…

¿Cómo sabes todas esas cosas? – Preguntó Kaido sin entender bien. Utena se le acercó lentamente a su oído.

El director es el hermano mayor de Anthy – Le contestó en voz baja.

¿Su hermano? – Preguntó algo extrañado el joven – "Sí, veo que tienen cierto parecido. Pero, aún así¿Podría ser él?"

¡Oh no! – Escuchó de pronto que Utena exclamaba a su lado.

Kaido se olvidó por unos instantes de sus pensamientos, volteando a ver a su amiga. Utena se encontraba viendo fijamente hacía el frente con algo de terror en sus ojos. Kaido desvió lentamente la mirada hacía la dirección en la que su amiga miraba. Entre todas las rosas del invernadero, había un en especial, una rosa blanca… con sus pétalos marchitos. Utena acercó su mano a la rosa, tocándola delicadamente.

Parece que no pudo sobrevivir al cambio de clima – Comentó sin perderla de vista.

Kaido se paró a su lado, mientras se retiraba lo lentes con la mano derecha. Ambos contemplaron unos instantes la rosa marchita, casi con tristeza. De pronto, un recuerdo llega a la mente de Kaido, acompañado de una sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Recuerdas nuestro mundo Utena-chan? – Le preguntó sin dejar de ver la rosa. Utena se lo volteó a ver con algo de sorpresa – En él las cosas eran como nosotros queríamos. Ahí no necesitábamos de nuestros padres ni de nadie más, ya que estábamos los dos. En nuestro Mundo, ninguna rosa, árbol o animal sufría; ¿Lo recuerdas Utena-chan?

Kaido volteó a verlo, casi alumbrándola con su sonrisa. Ambos se vieron el uno al otro, quedándose en silencio por unos segundos. Mientras tanto, desde atrás, Anthy los miraba. Una sonrisa igual a la de Kaido se dibujó de pronto en la expresión de la joven de cabello rosa.

Sí, lo recuerdo Kaido-kun – Le contestó – Pero, ya no estamos en tu mundo¿recuerdas?

El joven cambió su expresión feliz a una de sorpresa. Utena pareció no notar este cambio, ya que luego de decir esto último tomó su regadera y caminó hacía Anthy. Kaido se quedó muy serio, bajando su mirada. Sus ojos se clavaron sobre la rosa marchita por unos segundos. Luego, volteó a ver por encima de su hombro derecho, viendo como Utena conversaba con su compañera.

De pronto, su expresión cambió a una más seria. Sin decir ninguna explicación, se giró hacía la salida y comenzó a caminar hacía ella. Utena notó esto y se quedó extrañada.

¿Kaido? – Preguntó sorprendida – ¿A dónde vas?

Tengo algo que hacer – Le contestó sin voltear a verla, mientras salía del invernadero. Utena se le quedó viendo fijamente sin comprender que le pasaba.

En un cuarto oscuro, una mano arrancaba con cuidad una Rosa Negra de su sitio.

Una vez más estaba atardeciendo en Othori. El cielo se tornaba rojo, al mismo tiempo que la puerta principal del Edificio Nemuro se cerraba detrás de alguien. La recepción del sitio estaba totalmente sola, incluyendo la silla de espera que siempre esta a lado del mostrador. Por un largo pasillo del edificio, se encontraban alineadas varias sillas, paralelas a las paredes del pasillo. Sobre las sillas había un letrero blanco con una mano dibujada que apuntaba hacía el frente. En el cartel estaba escrito "Sala de Entrevistas".

Todos los carteles apuntaban a la misma dirección, hacía una puerta sal final del largo corredor. La puerta que se encontraba protegiendo un cuarto totalmente oscuro, se cerró totalmente sola, teniendo en la perilla un aviso que decía "En Uso".

Como ya dije no estudio en esta escuela – Se escucho de pronto que alguien dijo, antes de la luz se prendiera.

El cuarto era pequeño; pareciera que no podría caber más de una persona en él. En una de las cuatro paredes, había lo que parecía ser un pequeño espejo, o más bien ventana. En otra de las paredes, había un cuadro colgado, con una mariposa en él. Además de todo, sentado en el pequeño taburete del centro, se encontraba Kaido, con la mirada baja y sus anteojos en la mano derecha.

Pero decidí aceptar la invitación – Agregó por último. – Me llamo Kaido Takamura, y estudio el segundo de secundaria.

'Muy bien' – Se escuchó de pronto que una voz decía – 'Empieza por favor.'

En ese momento, se escuchó un extraño ruido, y se sintió que la habitación se movía. Se sintió como si bajara, como si fuera… un elevador.

Vine a Othori para llevar acabo un proyecto con mi maestro – Comenzó a contar – Sin embargo, la verdadera razón por la que acepte venir para acá, fue para verla a ella… Cuando éramos niños, ella y yo siempre nos parecimos. Ambos compartíamos la afición por ese mundo inventado por nosotros, ese mundo donde tus sueños eran realidad, y donde no tenías que preocuparte por cosas de adultos o complicadas. Ella era la única además de mí que visitaba ese mundo. Pero, ahora…

Se sintió como el elevador se detuvo de golpe, pero Kaido ni siquiera le puso importancia. De pronto, como por arte de magia, el cuadro de la pared había cambiado de ser una mariposa, a ser un capullo desarrollado.

'Profundo, más profundo…' – Le dijo la voz.

Ahora ella tiene su propio mundo… - El elevador comenzó a moverse de nuevo, siempre hacía abajo – Siempre había estado buscando la fuente de ese coraje, de esa nobleza y de esa fuerza que recibió hace mucho tiempo. Ella va en busca de su "Príncipe". Ella podía visitar mi mundo, pero sin que yo lo supiera ella poseía el suyo propio, uno que yo no podía visitar o incluso comprender…

El elevador seguía bajando, y el cuadro una vez más cambió a ser un capullo, pero esta vez menos desarrollado que el anterior. De pronto, Kaido comenzó a apretar con fuerza sus lentes, y en su rostro se vio algo de desesperación, así como en su voz.

Si yo tuviera la misma fuerza y nobleza que ella recibió de su afamado príncipe, talvez podría entrar a su mundo. Talvez podría ver cual es el secreto de ese mundo, y porque… y porque… - Kaido apretó más duro sus anteojos, hasta casi romperlos – Y porque el suyo puede existir, y el mío no… y porque yo no puedo ser su príncipe…

El cuadro cambió de ser un capullo, a ser una pequeña y verde oruga. El elevador seguía bajando.

Lo que yo más quiero… lo que yo más quiero… ¡Lo que yo más quiero es tener ese poder¡Ese poder para lograr ser su príncipe¡Y poder convertir mi mundo en uno verdadero!

Los lentes de Kaido se rompieron por el apretón de Kaido, haciendo que los cristales de éste cayeran al suelo de la habitación. El cuadro de la pared cambió por último a una hoja verde. El elevador se precipitó hasta llegar a su destino. Las luces del cuarto se apagaron, y todo quedó el absoluto silencio…

Segundos después, una luz azul se encendió. Los fragmentos de los lentes yacían en el suelo, y la mano derecha de Kaido sangraba. El joven estaba sentado, con sus manos sobre las rodillas y su mirada baja. De pronto, cuando la luz azul se prendió, la figura e Mikage se encontraba a sus espaldas.

Ya veo – Dijo – Tu nunca alternativa es revolucionar al mundo. – Kaido volteó a ver por encima de su hombro. Ambos se vieron con una expresión fría. – El camino que debes de tomar ya ha sido preparado…

Una puerta detrás de ellos se abrió, revelando una habitación de techo alto y oscuro, con varios cuadros en las paredes, cuadros con la imagen de una rosa negra…

Utena y Anthy caminaban por unos de los pasillos de la escuela, justo a lado de los casilleros. En la otra pared, se veían varían arcos con vidrieras en tonos naranjas que dibujaban las figuras de varias rosas. La luz del sol al atardecer pasando por ellos alumbraba por el pasillo en un tono anaranjado.

¿Qué le habrá pasado a Kaido? – Preguntó Utena algo preocupada – Parecía disgustado por algo.

¿Fue por algo que dije Utena-sama? – Le preguntó su acompañante.

No, no es por ti Henemiya. Creo que esta enojado por…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de decir lo que quería, algo delante de ella hizo que guardara silencio. Por el resplandor anaranjado del pasillo, logró distinguir la silueta oscura del uniforme de su amigo.

¡Kaido! – Dijo al verlo. El chico estaba de pie frente a ella, parado con firmeza y con la mirada baja. – ¿Te sucede algo?

El chico no le respondió. De pronto, comenzó a caminar hacía a ella, hasta que ambos estuvieron a una corta distancia el uno del otro. Utena notaba algo extraño en su amigo, pero no sabía que era.

Utena… - Comenzó a decir con un tono extraño en su voz – ¿No quieres venir conmigo a mi mundo?

Kaido alzó la mirada, mostrando una mirada perdida en sus ojos. Utena sintió algo de miedo al ver esto, comos si algo le presionara el pecho. De pronto, en un movimiento rápido, Kaido extendió sus dos manos hacía el frente, tomándola por su traje y jalándola hacía él. El rostro de ambos quedó cerca el uno del otro por unos escasos centímetros.

Todo fue tan rápido que Utena ni pudo ni reaccionar. Se quedó unos momentos en shock, como no comprendiendo esa actitud. En ese momento, notó algo en la expresión de su amigo. Había cierta malicia en su mirada, algo que nunca había visto en él. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se quitó de encima las manos de Kaido, moviéndose hacía atrás.

¿Qué demonios es lo que te pasa Kaido-kun! – Le preguntó, algo enojada.

¿Qué te sucede Utena? – Le preguntó con cierta burla en su voz. De pronto, alzó su mano izquierda hacía el frente. El rostro de su amiga se llenó de terror al ver lo que había en ella: una sortija negra con el sello de la rosa negra – ¿Acaso has olvidado que siempre hemos ido juntos a ese lugar…?

¡Kaido…! – Logró decir entre su sorpresa.

De pronto, Utena comenzó a sentir un profundo dolor en su pecho. Rápidamente aferró sus dos manos su cuerpo, mientras trataba de resistirse las ganas de gritar. El dolor llegó a ser tanto, que no pudo resistir. Jaló el cuerpo hacía atrás, mientras emitía un agudo grito. De su pecho, comenzó a surgir la empuñadura de una espada, seguida después por su larga hoja de metal.

¡Utena-sama! – Gritó aterrorizada Anthy al ver esto.

Kaido colocó su mano derecha en la empuñadura de la arma, retirándola de un jalón. El cuerpo de su amiga se desplomó sin remedio en el suelo. Anthy corrió hacía ella, colocándose a su lado al tiempo que intentaba despertarla. De pronto, la joven de piel oscura sintió el filo de la espada a lado de su mejilla.

Esta espada es la Fortaleza que Utena-chan tiene en su corazón – Dijo Kaido con sarcasmo – Sin ella, no hay manera que se presente hoy en la Arena de Duelos. Por lo tanto, yo seré el único ganador.

Anthy volteó a verlo con una expresión de miedo, mientras él la apuntaba con la punta de su arma. De pronto, nota como una mano protectora surge desde abajo, haciendo a un lado la hoja de la espada.

¿Qué! – Dice Kaido al ver esto. De pronto, al girar su mirada hacía Utena, ve que la autora de esto es ella.

No apuntes a nadie con eso Kaido – Le dijo, mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, pero sólo logró permanecer en rodillas.

¡Utena¿Cómo es posible que te puedas levantar!

¡Kaido! – Le gritó, pero se le notaba cierto agotamiento encima – ¿Qué estas haciendo!

¿Qué estoy haciendo, si lo quieres saber, te lo diré: Estoy haciendo realidad mi sueño.

¿Tu… sueño?

Así es – Kaido alzó su espada, colocándola frente a su rostro – A la comprometida: Te estaré esperando en la Arena de Duelos después de clases, con la Prometida de la Rosa…

¡Kaido…!

Ambos se miraron en silencio fijamente, mientras sus dos figuras eran enmarcadas en la vidriera a lado de ellos…

Lentamente comenzó a subir las blancas escaleras, colocando con decisión su mano sobre la perilla. Una pequeña gota de agua pareció surgir del frente de ella, hasta tocar con delicadeza el sello de su sortija. Unas oleadas de agua comenzaron a caer detrás de ella, hasta casi cubrir todo su alrededor. La construcción de la puerta comenzó a alzarse como por arte de magia, hasta que el marfil formó sobre le umbral la figura de una rosa. Las rejas de la puerta se abrieron hacía los lados, dejándole el camino libre hacía el bosque.

Sin miedo alguno, comenzó a adentrarse al interior. Rodeada por todos los árboles y por algunas rosas, se encontraba la inmensa escalera de caracol, que parece perderse en las alturas. Se pudo ver con claridad como subía ella sola las escaleras, un escalón después del otro. Sus ojos azules se encontraban fijos en su destino.

En lo más alto, su princesa vestida de rojo la esperaba. La joven alzó su mano izquierda hacía arriba, para luego bajarla lentamente hacía un lado. Después, de un rápido tirón, la movió hacía el frente. Luego, colocó sus dos manos juntas en su pecho, para luego alzarlas por encima de su cabeza y bajarlas con fuerza hacía abajo. El traje del duelista cambiaba por cada movimiento que la princesa hacía. Poco a poco parecía tomar la forma de lo que buscaba ser: un Príncipe.

Desde la posición en la que iba, ya se podía ver la gran estructura brillante, flotando en el infinito cielo. Un castillo invertido, cuya torre principal apuntaba hacía la construcción debajo de él. La imponente Arena de Duelos situada al final de la escalara, aguardaba con ansías sus llegada. Su silueta se hizo visible de pronto por uno de los umbrales, parándose con decisión. Al mismo tiempo, el castillo sobre ella parecía comenzar a girar, mientras su luz era lo único que la alumbraba.

La arena estaba completamente invadida por la presencia de varios pupitres de madera, y de figuras rojas de cuerpos humanos plasmados en el suelo. Lo primero que vio Utena al subir, fue lo que había encima de los pupitres: había varias pequeñas estructuras de madera, y colocados sobre este, se encontraban varios cuadernos de hojas blancas, y en cada uno se encontraba el mismo dibujo: un paisaje con árboles, un sol, nubes y un lago. Y justo en el centro de todos estos pupitres, estaba la figura de una persona.

Esta persona le estaba dando la espalda. Su cabello era oscuro y cortó. Traía puerto un traje con un chaleco de color negro, unos pantalones de color blanco y unas botas altas y negras.

Por esta Rosa Negra… - Se escuchó que comenzó a decir mientras se daba la media vuelta – Juro que ganaré este duelo y mataré a la Prometida de la Rosa.

Kaido mostró su rostro hacía su contrincante, viéndola con una mirada y una sonrisa llena de desprecio y maldad. Utena nunca había visto a su mejor amigo actuar de esta manera. Kaido extendió su espada, apuntándola con la punta de su hoja. En este momento pudo notar que Utena se encontraba respirando de una manera agitada, y en su rostro se mostraba mucho cansancio.

¿Qué sucede Utena? – Le preguntó con algo de burla en su voz – El duelo todavía no ha dado inicio y ya estas cansada. Dime¿Acaso se debe al hecho de que han perdido esa "Fuerza" interior que tenías?

Kaido… - Logró decirlo entre respiros – No tienes que hacer esto…

Te equivocas – Le respondió – Esto es exactamente lo que tengo que hacer. Es el único camino que tengo para conseguir el poder... el poder para hacer realidad mi mundo… ¡Así que saca tu espada ahora!

No Kaido... ¡Me niego a pelear contigo!

Como quieras... pelees o no¡Me quedaré con la Prometida de la Rosa!

Sin previo aviso, Kaido se lanzó al frente, alzando su espada al frente. Utena se sentía débil, pero aún así trató de esquivar el ataque. El filo de la espada logró rozarle el brazo izquierdo, haciéndole una pequeña herida.

¡Utena-sama! – Gritó Anthy al ver esto.

Utena rodó por el suelo, internándose en el área de los pupitres. Logró ponerse lentamente de pie, y voltear a verlo. Kaido la observaba con malicia en su mirada.

"Si no peleo…" – Pensaba Utena mientras se sostenía la herida. En ese momento, Kaido se le lanzó, y ambos comenzaron a moverse por entre los pupitres. – "Si no peleo, se llevará a Anthy… y no podré salvar a Kaido de esa rosa negra…"

¡Vamos! – Le gritaba Kaido, mientras Utena trataba de esquivarlo – ¿Porqué no me muestras la fortaleza que te dio tu querido príncipe!

Kaido lanzó su espada al frente con la intención de dañarla. Utena, por su parte, logró dar con algunas de sus fuerzas un salto hacía atrás, quedando frente a Anthy. La duelista alzó su mirada la frente, reflejando una gran seguridad…

¡Anthy! – Gritó de pronto, y con esa simple palabra la Prometido de la Rosa comprendió la orden.

'Rosa del noble castillo…' - Comenzó a decir, juntando sus dos manos al frente. De pronto, una esfera de luz blanca se formó frente a su pecho – 'Poder de Dios que descansa en mí, escucha mi llamado y muéstrate ante tu maestro…'

Anthy se inclinó hacía atrás, estando en lo brazos de su dueña. De pronto, de entre todo el brillo que la cubría, se pudo ver como de su pecho surgía la empuñadura de una espada. Utena colocó su mano izquierda en esta arma, retirándola lentamente de aquella que la protegía.

¡Dame el poder para Revolucionar al Mundo! – Utena alzó el arma hacía arriba, y un brillo cubrió el filo de la hoja, bajando hasta tocar el sello de su sortija.

Por fin te decidiste a sacar tu espada – Dijo Kaido en voz baja, antes de lanzarse de nuevo en su contra.

Ambos chocaron sus espadas el uno con el otro, creando un gran estruendo que se escuchó en todos los alrededores de la arena. Kaido retrocedió con un pequeño salto. Una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo, se impulsó hacía arriba, subiéndose sobre uno de los pupitres, sin tocar siquiera el dibujo sobre éste. Desde esa posición, comenzó a embestirla con la hoja de su arma.

Utena se cubrió unos momentos los golpes de su espada, hasta que hizo lo mismo que Kaido, subiendo en el pupitre que estaba justo enfrente del de Kaido. Una vez estando ambos cara a cara, chocaron sus armas, manteniendo sus hojas juntas por largo tiempo.

Cuando éramos niños me dijiste que me ayudarías a hacer algún día ese mundo verdadero – Le dijo Kaido sin dejar de empujar su arma al frente – ¿Porqué ahora te empeñas en impedirlo!

¡Te equivocas Kaido-kun! – Le respondió ella, contestándole con su espada de la misma manera – ¡Esto no hará que obtengas eso que tanto deseas¿Qué no lo entiendes!

¡Cállate! – Le gritó, haciendo su espada a un lado – ¡La única manera de cumplir mi sueño es tener ese poder que tú tienes!

Desde su lugar, Kaido logró extender su pierna derecha, golpeándola directo en el estomago. El golpe hizo que Utena cayera del pupitre, chocando con el que estaba frente a él. Kaido también cayó por causa de su ataque. Entre ellos quedó el pupitre en el que estaba parada Utena. En el rostro de la Duelista se notaba un cansancio muy profundo, posiblemente causado por la espada que ahora Kaido tenía en sus manos. El chico alzó su arma, colocándola frente a su rostro.

Ahora con esta espada que es el coraje de tu corazón, lo lograré…

Kaido…

De pronto, el duelista de la Rosa Negra dio un salto al frente, colocando un pie sobre le pupitre para impulsarse. De ahí, jaló su espada hacía atrás, para luego abalanzarla hacía su oponente. Utena logró moverse hacía un lado, haciendo que su filo se clavara en el mesa-banco. Desde esa posición, la chica de cabello rosa lanzó su espada al frente, hacía la rosa en el pecho de su amigo. Kaido, de pronto, logró sacar su espada de la madera, golpeando con fuerza la hoja de su oponente.

La Espada de Dios salió volando por el aire, hasta caer encajada en uno de los pupitres de en medio. Una vez que había desarmado a su contrincante, Kaido se lanzó al frente, golpeándola una vez más en el estomago con su pierna. El golpe la impulsó hacía atrás, haciéndola caer de rodillas al suelo.

¡Utena-sama! – Volvió a gritar Anthy, al ver el estado de su dueña.

Utena bajó su mirada, mientras comenzaba a respirar con mucha dificultad. Tenía sus manos aferradas a su abdomen, y su rostro parecía estar cubierto por completo por sudor. Kaido se acercó a ella con pasos lentos. Cuando ya estuvo a pocos centímetros de ella, colocó la punta de su arma frente a su rostro. Utena no lo volteó a ver.

Tú misma me lo dijiste Utena – Le comenzó a decir – Tú misma me entregaste esa fortaleza tuya¿lo recuerdas…?

_- En nuestro Mundo, ninguna rosa, árbol o animal sufría; ¿Lo recuerdas Utena-chan?_

_- Sí, lo recuerdo Kaido-kun… pero, ya no estamos en tu mundo…_

Pudimos haber tenido juntos el poder para hacer nuestros sueños realidad… si tan sólo… si tan sólo… - Kaido comienza a ver a Utena frente a ella, alejándose corriendo – ¡Si tan sólo no hubieras dejado mi mundo¡Ahora yo sería tu príncipe!

Acompañado por un gran grito de rabia, Kaido alzó su espada hacía arriba, preparándola para que su filo la atacara. Sin embargo, ella aún no lo volteaba a ver. Sin ninguna piedad en su expresión, abalanzó su arma hacía abajo, directo a la cabeza de Utena. Justo cuando parecía que le iba a pegar, algo sucedió…

Ante los ojos de Kaido, Utena alzó sus dos manos hacía arriba. Con sus dedos extendidos hacía arriba, junto ambas manos sobre a ella, deteniendo entre ellas la hoja de la espada, justo a unos pocos centímetros de su cabeza. Kaido y Anthy, ambos se le quedaron viendo con una gran sorpresa en su rostro…

"¡Imposible!" – Pensó Kaido, mientras Utena seguía deteniendo su arma – "¿Cómo…!"

Kaido… - Escuchó que Utena le comenzó a decir. Sus oídos escuchaban su voz, pero había algo diferente.

La duelista alzó rápidamente su rostro hacía él. En un instante, como en un destello, Kaido pudo ver como la imagen de Utena cambiaba. De ser la chica de cabello rosa y ojos azules, cambio a ser alguien más. Por un solo instante, cambió a ser un hombre de piel oscura y cabello corto en un tono claro.

"¿Tú!" – Se preguntó sorprendido – "¡No¿Cómo puedes ser él…!"

¿Acaso crees que necesitas mi fortaleza para llevar acabo tus sueños? – Le preguntó con un tono serio.

¿Qué cosa…?

De pronto, sin despegar sus mano, Utena logró mover la hoja hacía su derecha, girándola una poco, de tal manera que su mano derecha quedara abajo y la izquierda encima. Luego, con gran velocidad, retiró su mano izquierda, y con la otra empujó la espada hacía arriba. Kaido soltó su arma, y esta salió volando igual que la de Utena.

Sin perder tiempo, Kaido subió a otro pupitre, y se impulsó hacía arriba para poder tomar su espada. Aprovechando esto, Utena se puso de pie y corrió hacía el lugar en que se encontraba su espada, moviéndose por encima de los asientos de madera. Ambos tomaron la empuñadura de sus armas al mismo tiempo. Kaido en el aire, y Utena en el pupitre.

Una vez con su arma en mano, el chico se giró hacía abajo, para luego precipitarse hacía abajo, directo a donde estaba Utena. Ésta, por su parte, sacó la espada del mesa-banco, y dio un salto en el aire. Ambos se dirigían hacía el contrario rápidamente.

"No pienso perder" – Pensaba Kaido mientras se movía hacía ella – "¡Por nada del mundo voy a perder!"

Ambos combatientes alzaron sus espadas al frente. Ambos se cruzaron en el aire, en un solo destello que lo alumbró todo. Ambos comenzaron a caer al suelo, mientras que sobre ellos, suspendidos en el aire, quedaban los pétalos de una rosa…

"¿Le gane?" – Se preguntó mientras se giraba hacía los pétalos. Sus ojos se llenaron de horror al verlo: los pétalos eran negros.

Ambos cayeron al suelo de la arena, a unos metros de distancia del uno al otro. Kaido soltó su arma, haciéndola caer el suelo. Un grito de desesperación por su parte se hizo acompañar por el resonar de las campanas a lo lejos. Utena se quedaba de pie frente a él, mientras los pupitres se comenzaban a mover, colocándose en cuadros alrededor de ambos.

La sortija del dedo de Kaido pareció volverse polvo de repente. Kaido se desplomó sin remedio en el suelo, cayendo sobre una de las figuras rojas del suelo. Todo se quedó en silencio. La joven de cabellos rosas caminó hacía su amigo, hincándose a su lado. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, acarició su cabello.

Lejos de ahí, un largo cajón caía en la oscuridad, adentrándose después entre las llamas. Al mismo tiempo, desde el techo del Edificio Nemuro, una torre de humo comenzaba a alzarse.

Ya era de mañana en Othori, y una vez más todos los alumnos comenzaban a llevar acabo sus labores diarias, dirigiéndose puntuales a sus respectivos salones. Sin embargo, no todas las personas dentro del campus van a los salones. Sentado en el mismo árbol donde había estado junto con Utena y sus amigos, vemos a Kaido, con su cuaderno de dibujo sobre sus rodillas, mientras que con su mano derecha, comienza a darle forma a una figura en el papel.

De pronto, una sombra se refleja en su cuaderno, enmarcando una silueta familiar para él. Rápidamente alza su mirada hacía arriba, sólo para ver a quien esperaba ver.

¡Buenos días Kaido-kun! – Saludo la chica de cabello rosa con una sonrisa.

¡Buenos días Utena-chan! – Regresó el saludo el joven de anteojos.

El director me dijo que hoy te vas de regreso a casa – Le comentó mientras se acercaba a él y se sentaba a su lado.

Así es – Le respondió – Debo de estar para los exámenes, ya te lo había dicho.

Es una pena – Agregó Utena – Procura venir en otra ocasión, pero esta vez con más tiempo.

No te vendría mal ir a visitarnos tú a nosotros.

Tú sabes que no puedo hacer eso aún. Sin embargo, recuerda saludarme a todos por haya.

¿He¿y que pasó con eso de que no hay nadie que te debería de extrañar?

Bueno – Utena se puso de pie, dio unos pasos hacía enfrente y luego se giró hacía su amigo – Después de todo, haya esta mi otro mundo…

Kaido sonrío ante tal respuesta. Agitando su mano mientras corría, Utena se alejaba. Kaido se le quedó viendo unos segundos, hasta que por fin la perdió de vista. Después de esto, dirigió de nuevo su mirada al dibujo que hacía. Con la punta de su lapicero, comenzaba a darle forma a una figura, la figura de una mujer de cabello largo, con una espada en su mano…

**F I N**

**NOTAS Y ACLARACIONES:**

1. Esta historia se sitúa durante la época de la Saga de la Rosa Negra.

2. Kaido NO es un personaje inventado por mí. Kaido realmente aparece en el manga de Utena, durante el Prólogo del mismo, justo antes de que Utena vaya a Othori. Como en el anime nunca muestran nada de la vida de Utena antes de llegar a la Academia, no veo razón para pensar que no existe.

3. Durante la Saga de Akio, se ve claramente que Utena también posee una espada en su interior. Siguiendo lo que dijeron Mamiya y Mikage en el segundo capitulo de la Saga, y todo lo ocurrido en la Saga de Akio, alguien que sea capaz de llegar hasta su corazón, debe ser capaz de sacar dicha espada.

4. Kaido en realidad ha sido el único personaje que ha visto a Dios, aunque sólo fue en el manga y fue un momento. Sin embargo, basándose a como va la historia, ese supuesto "Dios" pudo haber sido en realidad Akio Othori. A eso se debe que Kaido haya reconocido a Akio y a Dios en el rostro de Utena.

5. Aquí trate de mostrar lo que normalmente pasa en un capítulo de Utena, en esta Saga claro, para que se ajustara a la trama que lleva la serie. Sólo me falto alguna de las ocurrencias de la Chica Sombra.

6. Para cualquier comentario, queja, sugerencia o critica, ahí esta mi correo.

Atte.  
Wing Beelezemon – Wingzemon X_  
"The Last Power of this Revolution..."_


End file.
